The End
by Johanna Edelstein
Summary: Just before his final race, King Candy expresses his feeling for Sour Bill. King Candy/Human Sour Bill. Yaoi, smut, character death. Yeah you heard right. Death.


**_WARNING: THIS FICTION CONTAINS SEXUAL THEMES. NOT JUST ANY SEXUAL THEMES EITHER, MAN ON MAN SEXUAL THEMES. IF YOU KNOW NOTHING OF SEX, TURN AROUND. I DO NOT WANT TO BE THE ONE TO CORRUPT YOUR INNOCENT MIND. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!_**

**God, I was working super hard on the third chapter of Dark Side but I got a headache from too much thinking, so I decided to switch to a smutty prompt.**

**I don't know what I was thinking; smut requires far more thinking than an emotional fanfiction. Not only do you have to deal with difficult to describe positions, but you also have the exchange of emotions, the simplest looks of need, plus keep up the continuous mood of lust.**

**To say it simply, it was difficult, but it was a welcome change from all the drama of Dark Side.**

**I dedicate this to all of my loyal followers. Enjoy this lovely smutfic.**

**Prompt: Imagine your OTP making love the night before one or both of them has to go complete a dangerous and life-threatening task.**

**Sour Bill is a human character in this, just to make it simple. He is slightly taller than King Candy and this takes place just before the final battle. They aren't together.**

Bill was sleeping soundly when his bedroom light was switched on and a dark figure crawled onto the bed. The figure perched atop Bill's hips, causing him to stir from his sleep.

Bill tiredly opened a green eye. King Candy's brown eyes gleefully looked back.

Voice verging on irritation, Bill asked "Sire, what are you doing?" The diminutive ruler's expression moved from grinning to hurt in a fraction of a second.

Bill immediately regretted sounding so harsh. He tried again, this time keeping the annoyance out of his voice, "Did you have a bad dream or something?"

King Candy shook his head distractedly, lost in his thoughts. Bill tried to push himself into a sitting position only to find King Candy's weight was successfully pinning him to the bed. Bill took a second to take in the king's form and realized he had removed his customary poufy pants to reveal gold striped boxers. His face got warm and Bill tried again to get away.

The king appeared oblivious to his minion's attempts to escape. His eyes studied the trapped man's body in detail, studying his face, his broad shoulders, then dropping lower until they were trained on the place that their hips met. King Candy glanced up to Bill with a mild smirk on his face.

Bill felt his face blush darkly, body growing hot at the scrutiny. For awhile now he had liked his king a little bit more than he ought to and the once-over was definitely not helping him keep himself in check. He stared up at the monarch, face red, confusion written all over his features. The king met his eyes, expression unreadable.

The moment stretched on.

King Candy appeared indecisive, biting his lip lightly. Bill watched the king's face, blushing at how attracted he was to the lip biting. The shorter man was the first to shatter the silence.

"Take off your shirt." Bill nearly choked. Had he heard right? He looked up at the sovereign and realized the uncertain look had been replaced with a look of want. King Candy shrugged his purple tailcoat off, gold buttons flashing in the light as he threw it over his shoulder. As King Candy's fingers went to the black button of his grey vest, he gave Bill's white shirt a pointed look.

Bill forced himself into a seated position and lifted the shirt off over his shoulders. Just as the fabric had passed over his head, candy cane flavored lips were on his, working his lips open. Bill mouth opened to say something, probably an exclamation of surprise. Whatever it was, King Candy wasn't listening. He used it to his advantage, gaining better access to get what he wanted. Bill gave in and lost himself in the monarch's passion.

While their teeth clashed and tongues danced, King Candy's fingers shakily attempted to unbutton his white shirt. After grappling with the buttons for several moments, Bill became impatient. He grabbed the shorter man by his shirtfront, yanking him in closer to better kiss him and simultaneously tearing the shirt open. Buttons scattered across the room and the monarch's chest was exposed.

King Candy pulled back and looked down at himself, then up at Bill, expression full of astonishment. After a moment King Candy spoke, "You're paying for that." Then they were back to kissing.

King Candy tugged his shirt off and began tracing Bill's defined chest. Bill shuddered at the king's touch and looped his arms around the shorter man's neck, pulling him in. As the sovereign shifted across Bill's groin area, it became evident the extent the kissing had aroused the stronger man. His green eyes were open in a flash, evaluating King Candy's reaction. The brown-eyed man just leaned back, grinning teasingly. His hands slid from Bill's chest, across his stomach, then placed them firmly at the top of his dark green boxers, fingers lightly curling under the elastic.

Bill's breathing hitched violently as the heel of the king's hand rubbed his arousal. King Candy looked up at Bill, eyes seductive. He rocked his onto his knees and violently yanked the boxers to Bill's thighs. He gave Bill an approving look before planting both hands on either side of the larger man's body and leaned in to kiss him once more.

After a few more moments, the monarch's shifted his weight to one hand, freeing up the use of his other hand, which went to wrap around Bill's member. He began to roughly rub the tip using his thumb, while the rest of his hand pumped.

Bill gasped with shock and excitement. He involuntarily bucked his hips into the monarch's hand and groaned, face flushing a violent red. His back arched as the king continued to rub his length.

King Candy moved back to perch on his ankles and his free hand began to slide his striped boxers off. When he got them to about his knees, his hand worked in vain to remove them the rest of the way. He removed his other hand and tried to get them off, face screwing up in annoyance. Bill's hands unwrapped from the king's neck and slid over the king's back, over his bare ass, and down the back of his thighs to his boxers, pulling them off of King Candy's legs.

When the task at hand was completed, Bill eyed his king's member and for a second he was amazed that he was even in this position. When he had crawled into bed and flipped off the light, he had no idea a few hours later he would be doing this with _his king_ of all people.

The ruler cleared his throat, face red, and Bill realized while he had been thinking, he had also been making King Candy uncomfortable.

Bill placed his right hand under the ruler's chin and guided their lips together gently. King Candy's eyes fluttered close as Bill softly kissed him.

While Bill kissed the monarch, his free hand slid over the shorter man's ass and cupped it lightly, managing to elicit a gasp from the shorter man. Almost as retaliation, the king forcefully wrapped a hand around Bill's length and began to rub it roughly, causing him to cry out and close his eyes blissfully.

Suddenly it was gone. Bill's eyes opened as King Candy rolled over, forcing Bill to roll on top of him. King Candy's eyes had lost their lustful look, which was replaced by a look of almost innocent need, begging the stronger man to take him. Bill grabbed the ruler's knees and wrapped them around his waist. The green-eyed man watched the king's expression as he pressed his tip against the smaller man's entrance.

The king's eyes were closed, biting his lip and face screwed up in anticipation of the pain. Bill placed a hand carefully between the king's shoulder blades and lifted him off the bed, bringing their mouths together in a sloppy kiss to help distract him as Bill pushed in.

King Candy's eyes closed tighter, crying out deep in his throat as Bill pushed in to his base. Bill pulled his mouth away to determine the monarch's reaction.

After a moment of adjustment, Bill laid the king down gingerly on the bed and began to pull out. Just as Bill was almost out, he debated pulling out completely. The king seemed to be in pain. Maybe this wasn't that good an idea. Suddenly King Candy gripped the bed sheets tightly, knuckles white and stared up at the broad shouldered man on top of him.

"Keep. Going." King Candy growled through gritted teeth. Bill saw the raw power in the monarch's eyes, the violent edge to his voice, and for a moment he was terrified. Bill may have been topping, but the one with the real dominance in this relationship was King Candy. Bill obliged, slamming once more into the small man beneath him. He paused, waiting for the king's order.

King Candy gave an animalistic grunt, teeth biting his lip savagely. When his eyes reopened, his expression verged on anger.

"Did I give you permiththion to thtop?" He said demandingly.

Bill was at the end of his patience. The years of being bossed around by this man and finally he had the slightest amount of power over him, no matter how brief. Bill was determined to make the smaller man pay. He would make the king cry his name.

Bill began to ram into the man beneath him, working himself to what he deemed to be a sufficient speed. After settling into a steady rhythm, he allowed his hands to roam across the body beneath him. His hands rubbed the small of the king's back, causing the shorter man to shiver with pleasure. While one hand traced loving patterns on King Candy's back, his other began to rub the small man's neglected member.

Bill rocked the man beneath him and rubbed him simultaneously. Suddenly a strangled mewl came from King Candy's mouth as Bill hit his prostate. The king's hands released the sheets and went up to tangle in Bill's black hair, pulling him in for another kiss.

"Fathter." King Candy moaned into Bill's mouth as the green-eyed hit his sweet spot again. Shivers ran over the smaller man's skin and Bill adjusted his position slightly to better pleasure the monarch. Bill began to speed up his thrusts and managed to get King Candy to moan again.

Suddenly King Candy looked up at the man pounding into him. When Bill felt eyes on his face, he looked down and gave the king a confused look. Baffled by the expression on the ruler's face, Bill's eyebrows knitted together and he asked, "Am I doing something wrong?"

"N-no." King Candy stuttered, face flushing darker than it already was, "I jutht…I think…" King Candy stopped speaking, biting his lip, looking almost embarrassed.

"Sire…?" Bill looked bewildered by the monarch's reaction.

King Candy pulled Bill down for another kiss before mumbling so quietly Bill had to strain to hear, "I think I love you."

Bill was so shocked he almost lost his rhythm. After taking a few seconds to get it back, he huffed, "Are you sure?"

King Candy bit his lip, on the verge of crying, "N-no. I jutht thought that maybe…" he trailed off, "I wath h-hoping… I jutht had to tell you before…"

Bill looked at the king and realized with a start what the man was alluding to. His eyes went wide, shocked at himself for missing his cue. This was the admission he had been hoping for, the one he had patiently waited on for years, ever since he had recognized his crush on the brown-eyed man.

He stopped abruptly and forced the shorter man to look into his green eyes. King Candy was tearful but he looked back.

Bill swallowed and spoke, "I love you, sire. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner."

King Candy's face broke into a beautiful smile and he began to cry. He wrapped his arms around his minion's neck and hugged him tightly. Bill hugged the man back and settled back into his previous rhythm.

After a few more minutes of kisses and loving touches, King Candy began to feel building warmth in his groin, signaling he was close to release.

"B-Bill, I'm clothe." King Candy moaned as Bill kissed him. Without warning, Bill began to speed up his pace, roughly forcing the king to arch back into the bed, moaning his name.

Bill smiled and pounded into King Candy. Suddenly the smaller man's brown eyes were forced closed and he screamed Bill's name as he came.

Bill took a few more thrusts before he found his release. As he climaxed, Bill grabbed his love and roughly brought him in for a kiss.

It took everything Bill had to pull out. The minion rolled to King Candy's side and gathered the smaller man up in his arms and spooned him lovingly.

Bill remembered the words they had exchanged during their throws of passion. Just to be sure, he asked, "King?"

"Mhmm?" King Candy mumbled sleepily.

"Did you mean what you said?" King Candy rolled over so they were chest to chest and looked the minion in the eye.

"Of courthe I did Bill. I love you." King Candy said, lips pulling up into a tired smile.

"Then I meant what I said too." Bill said and sleepily kissed King Candy one last time before passing out.

* * *

King Candy watched Bill's sleeping face for hours, studying it, trying to remember every detail before he had to leave. His heart constricted painfully as he savored his love's features. He wished he could tell Bill who he really was, what he had to do.

But he didn't want to lose what they had. So when he slid out of Bill's embrace, when he dressed, when he tiptoed from the room, he convinced himself that he had to finish what he started.

* * *

King Candy's kart was parked at the start line. He jumped into the driver's seat, oblivious to the prerace commotion around him and settled in. He was about to put his helmet on when he heard a cough to his side.

King Candy glanced up, went back to his preparations, and then did a double take.

It was Bill. The tall man looked uncomfortable, completely out of place on the racetrack. He was clad in his usual jeans and green shirt but King Candy's mind immediately pictured him the night before. The diminutive monarch's face flushed and he looked down, ashamed for sneaking out.

"Are you mad at me?" Bill asked quietly. King Candy looked up in surprise. Did Bill really think it was his fault? The man had the look of a kicked puppy, green eyes downcast.

King Candy spoke up, "I'm not mad at you." He jumped from the kart, tossing the helmet to the side as if the last thing in the world that mattered was this race. King Candy went to his minion and grabbed his hands. Bill looked up, eyes still somber.

"I'm thorry for leaving Bill. I jutht…have thomething I need to do."

Bill nodded, "Racing is your life. I get it."

King Candy realized he had to explain before he was killed, otherwise Bill would torment himself forever. A sense of urgency entered King Candy's voice as he explained.

"Lithten to me, Bill. I love you. Thith hath nothing to do with rathing. It'th me. I'm wrong for you. You don't know who I am. I jutht…I can't exthplain right now, but if you watch the rathe, you'll underthtand. I want you to know…I'm thorry."

Bill looked down at the monarch and realized that his eyes were tearing up as he spoke, voice catching in places.

"I get it sire. And whatever you've done, I forgive you. I love you."

The tears spilled from King Candy's eyes and he stood on tiptoes to forcefully kiss his lover. When he pulled away, he spun and jumped into the kart before he could change his mind and stay with Bill. This was his job to do and he couldn't stop it now. He resigned himself to his fate.

Bill stood by the kart and watched as his love strapped himself into the kart and placed the helmet carefully on his head.

King Candy gave Bill one last look, full of sorrow and apology. Bill just nodded. He watched as King Candy put his goggles on to cover up the shining tear tracks on his face. Bill leaned in and gently placed a final kiss on the forehead of the gold helmet as a kind of blessing.

Bill turned and walked away. King Candy watched the man's retreating form and felt his heart swell painfully. It took everything he had not to go to his love.

The king placed his hands on the steering wheel and took off the break. He took a shaky breath and waited for the voice of the announcer to start the race and end his life.

He started this whole mess.

And now it was his job to finish it.

**Come at me glitches!**


End file.
